


The Lighter the coffee, the more of a Bitch you are

by MakoSky22



Series: Over the Hybrids AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Equally Thirsty Hyunwoo, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Yoo Kihyun, Smut, Thirsty Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Hyunwoo feels conflicted by the new cafe owner Kihyun. Kihyun feels like he wants Hyunwoo all to himself.Save Hyunwoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that title, wow.

Son Hyunwoo, or Shownu for close friends, was a quiet big burly alpha bear who co-owned a library close to the nearby University with his old friend Minhyuk. Granted it was more of him doing the most work and Minhyuk providing emotional support. He liked his job nevertheless and he enjoyed the quiet it provided.

Until  _he_ showed up.

 

He came into the Library bright and early as usual, licking the door behind him and started to spiffy the place up before opening the place up. He was in the middle of setting our the new kitten bookmarks when there was a loud banging on the doors that had him jumping.

"Who could be here this early in the morning?" He wondered aloud as he walked to the entrance.

He approached the doors cautiously, peeking through the glass and saw a tiny pink haired man glaring at him hard through his round glasses. Hyunwoo frowned and opened the door despite all his instincts screaming danger.

_"He's so cute and tiny though."_

 

"Hey asshole, why did you lock the doors?!" The little man questioned rudely that made Hyunwoo's eyes widen at the man's language. 

"Um, well I needed to lock the doors so no one would come in." He answered, that had the other scoff.

"uM WeLl i NeEdEd Ot lOCk Hte dOOrs sO NO oNE woLuF CoMe In" the pink haired man mocked the taller and walked right by him. "You sound like an idiot."

He smirked though and looked appreciatively at the alpha's arms.

"A sexy idiot."

The alpha blinked and narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

 

"What?"

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

Yoo Kihyun, 23 years old, omega hamster, owner of the cafe inside the library.

And Hyunwoo's worst fucking nightmare.

 

 

"Yo, Shownu honey." Kihyun sat on top of the papers he was working on and leered down at him, sipping at his Frappe.(he picked the wrong day to wear a dress shirt, the buttons were straining and getting old)

"I'm not your honey Kihyun." He retorted tiredly as he tried pulling the paper from under Kihyun's (delicious)ass. The younger lifted his bottom up so he could succeed and tutted.

"Yes you are, from the day I stepped in this place you and I were destined for each other, Shownu dear." He argued as he pet the bear hybrid's brown hair. Hyunwoo gave up and just let the omega think what he wanted.

True to Kihyun's words, ever since that day he stepped in and worked at his little cafe he owned he never abstained from flirting openly with the big man and making him uncomfortable. Nothing could stop him from waving to him and send flying kisses while serving customers to outright taking his arm captive and molding himself into Hyunwoo's side as if he belonged there.

(He won't admit it but he can't help but wrap his arms around the shorter man's waist, almost as if it was instinct.)

Minhyuk only snickered and took pictures to post on his phone under a collection of photos named  _ **"Showki"**_ that lit his face up bright red when the beta showed him.

 _"You two look so cute together it's giving me a cavity."_ He had said that made Hyunwoo want to strangle the puppy hybrid. (He definitely didn't send any pictures to his phone.)

Kihyun for some reason felt it was necessary to plop onto his lap, pressing his butt onto his crotch had his face heating up.

"So whatcha doing big daddy?" He purred, playing with the color of his button down shirt that made Hyunwoo shiver. Damn him!

"W-working," He answered "Isn't that what you should be doing?"

Kihyun huffed "I am working, but I need your help for it to work." He pouted, Hyunwoo raising his eyebrows.

"You need my help?" 

"Yep, follow me." He got up from the alpha's lap and walked towards his cafe, swaying his hips that mesmerized Hyunwoo as they continued to walk. He smirked inwardly as he saw the disappointed look the older had when he turned around. 

"I need you to carry this inside for me. I would do it if it weren't so heavy." He pointed to a big bag of coffee beans. Hyunwoo rolled up his sleeves to his arms and lifted up the bag to take it into the kitchen. It smelt like Kihyun, only the male smelt more sweeter with a hint of hazelnut. "Where do you need me to put this, Ki?"

Kihyun's eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden nickname and pointed to the shelf near the coffee grinder, though a small blush bloomed onto his cheeks. Hyunwoo sighed in relief as he placed the beans away on the shelf. 

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said it was heavy!" He chuckled, his eyes crinkling that had Kihyun smiling too.

"Well me and Yoongi tried to do it ourselves but we're both too weak to do it." He confessed, walking to the fridge and tossing Hyunwoo an ice cream cone. 

"On the house for helping me."

"Thanks, I'm always happy to help."

"Although..." Kihyun bit his lip and leaned against the counter. Hyunwoo furrowed his brows.

"Although what?"

"Umm, I do need help with something else." The omega confused sheepishly.

"What is it? I'll help out!"

Kihyun smirked and yanked the surprised man forward, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his thick neck as Hyunwoo was flailing around trying to shake him off. He whispered.

 _"You could help me conceive our future children, baby~"_ He purred in the alpha's ear as he grinded himself on the other, gasping when he felt  _it._

_"Looks like your friend agrees with me too, snookums."_

"DAMMIT KIHYUN!!"

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo who came into staff room with a dazed look, sitting down and just staring off into space. The beta looked further and saw the bitemarks and hickies littering his tan skin, some buttons on his shirt missing and the fragrance of coffee soaking him.

Minhyuk snickered.

"Yah, Shownu next time you visit Kihyun bring back some coffee for me too." He laughed out loud, banging on the desk while Hyunwoo buried his face in his hands.

Kihyun was a nightmare that he knew was bad yet indulged in it everytime.

_"But damn if it wasn't that good though."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi did anyone order a sequel?

Hyunwoo honestly didn't know how he got into this situation, he really didn't. 

One moment he was putting away the Teachers from the Black Lagoon books away in the children's section, Kihyun not far behind as they playfully bickered with each other. Nothing new.

The next moment Kihyun was pressed chest against the Arthur books panting and moaning loudly, fingers gripping the wooden shelves as Hyunwoo knelt behind him holding his hips in a vice grip as he lapped at his leaking hole greedily. His hands pulled the omega's ass closer to him as his tongue thrusted into the clenching hole.

"Always, _ah_  knew you liked to eat ass, mmh," Kihyun teased looking back at the man who was more focused on his butt. He pressed back into his mouth and sighed. "Yeah, that's right,  _mmh ohh yeah,_ eat that ass up big daddy. Feed you my slick, mmph, feed you nice and good like a good omega."

Had it been any other time Hyunwoo would've blushed and fainted from the omega's dirty talk, yet it seemed to make him more motivated in his actions. His grip tightened, even spanking that plump pale booty leaving a big red handprint behind, and his tongue licked harshly inside Kihyun making loud wet noises as arousal poured out of the pinkette.

Kihyun's lower body at this point was turning into jello and he was lucky that the alpha had such a strong hold on his hips to keep him from falling. His tiny little hamster twitched rapidly and his small erection was leaking precum quickly.

" _Mmm, yes so good, so good,"_ he moaned.

"Shownu," he called and sealed when the older hummed in response, the vibrations sending a tingling sensation down his nerves. "Ah, no more, no more, please stop." He said and he could feel Hyunwoo's eyebrows raise in confusion. He peeked up at Kihyun.

"Why?" He asked and the omega only smirked.

"I didn't wanna cum without you inside me, silly." He responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He eyed the big erection straining against that alpha's black pants and his hole clenched in want. 

"Besides, I would rather cum on that big cock of yours." He giggled. "C'mon, I'm allll stretched out for you. I'm a big boy, I'm not scared of being fucked." He wiggled his bottom teasing as Hyunwoo slowly undid his zipper. He pulled out his heavy erection and slid it between Kihyun's thighs. 

He poked it at the twitching hole. "You sure want this?"

"Yess, Hyunwoo put it in me please~" he begged. "I can handle it."

Hyunwoo obliged and slammed his huge cock into the omega's hole punching all the air out of Kihyun's lungs by the brash entrance. The pinkette's jaw had dropped in shock at the sheer size that was stretching him apart and he could feel a bulge poking out his stomach that had him whining in agony at the stretch.

Hyunwoo grinned at the reaction from the male under him as any confidence Kihyun had was practically slammed out of him. He groaned at the younger's hole clenching around him and the whimpers he made when he gave a few small thrusts.

"W-wait a sec Hyunwoo! I-I-I need a moment!" He cautioned that had the alpha give a deep chortle. Hyunwoo gave a few more slow test thrusts that had his heart racing and insides clenching from the pain of being penetrated by a mass of destruction.

Hyunwoo slid his dick out until only the tip was sheathed in the most heat and rammed his way back in that sent Kihyun forward into the shelf and some books falling to the ground. He clenched his teeth as the alpha continued his rough thrusts against his poor hole that was dripping with slick down his thighs and Hyunwoo's dick. Saliva was running down his chin as he wailed in pleasure of the painful thrusts and his vision was becoming blurry from the tears leaking out his eyes.

"Ahh! Hyunwoo, H-Hyunwoo,  _hic,_ my ass! My ass!" He whined through a gurgle of drool piling up in his mouth.

Hyunwoo hummed "Hm? What's wrong with your ass Kihyun? Other than the fact that you take me so good." He commented while grinding his hips flush against Kihyun's ass and his dick scrambling his insides that had him scream out. "Don't tell me you can't handle my dick baby, it's not that big." He teased while fucking Kihyun harder that grinded the omega's brain to dust.

 "It doesn't matter anyway because you're _going_ to take my dick like a fucking champ in no time." He stated cockily and grabbed the man's arms and held them and plowed away. "Cuz I'm gonna make sure your pussy never forgets who can tear it up like no one else can."

Kihyun clenched around Hyunwoo from the dominating aura he was creating and he only moaned and keened at the thought of Hyunwoo fucking him so hard.

"I bet you would like that too you fucking tease," the bigger man spat as he gripped the skinny arms harder to pull back onto his cock. "Making your greedy little hole into the shape out my dick. I'll fuck you so good all you'll be good for is sitting down on my lap." He snarled that had Kihyun moaning in agreement.

"Ah ah, y-yeah,"

"You won't be walking anywhere after I'm finished with you for weeks. Better believe your sweet ass is gonna be wrecked and opening everyday just waiting for my dick."

"Ah!! Oh! There! Right there!" Kihyun encouraged as Hyunwoo was ramming himself into his prostate non-stop. His dick was leaking so much precum and he could feel the end nearing. "Oh! Hyunwoo!"

Hyunwoo grunted as Kihyun's hole started to clench around him delightfully and his balls started to tighten. He was getting closer too.

"Just you wait Kihyun. All those times for teasing me and riling me up, I'll leave all fucked out. Fuck you out so good in front of all your customers and employees to show them how much of a little cockslut you really are. How needy you get with a big cock stuffing you up." The alpha darkly promised that sent Kihyun nerves tumbling.

"Hyunwoo! Cumming! Cumming!" His cock spurted droplets of cum onto his stomach and the floor beneath then, cumming so hard his vision was turning white.

His organ triggered Hyunwoo's as the man got his teeth at the tight friction around him and released his load inside Kihyun. He pulled out and marvelled at the amount of cum dropping out Kihyun, using his thumb to push it all back inside. Kihyun whimpered at the touch as his hole was feeling particularly sensitive and his legs officially were not responding.

"Need a lift?" Hyunwoo suggested with a shit eating grin that Kihyun would've refused but honestly he was tired and literally got his pride fucked outta him. His pants were placed back on him and he was lifted bridal style out of the children's section. He wrapped his arms Hyunwoo's thick neck and kissed the man's cheek that had Hyunwoo smiling like a dummy from ear to ear.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yah Hyunwoo! Come here and cuddle with me this instant!" Kihyun demanded loudly as he sat on one of the sofas in the library, pregnant stomach sticking out as he snacked on seaweed chips and chocolate. No one dared to quiet him for the threat of facing the pink haired man's wrath or his husband's. 

Hyunwoo picked up his book and sat down next to the hamster wrapping his arm around his widened waist without complaint. Kihyun relaxed into his embrace and rested his head on his broad shoulder while snacking on his treats. 

Hyunwoo let his hand roam across Kihyun's belly as he felt the gentle kicks of his son against his palm that had him smiling.

Kihyun looked up at him and smirked at him. "You look dumb smiling like that, sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie Kihyun."

Yes he was. He always was the minute they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
